


Ich flehe dich an mich zu sehen

by Ruquas



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Time Loop, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Er erinnerte sich.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Ich flehe dich an mich zu sehen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I am begging you to see me again, as we are](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664621) by Marie Ships it all. 



> Für die SteveTony Games, I4 - Time Loop (Extra Fill; Deutsch)

Der Raum drehte sich. Alles drehte sich. Tony spürte die harte Wand im Rücken. Kalt. Es war alles so kalt. Nur er nicht. Er schwitzte.

“Bitte sag mir das niemand mich geküsst hat.”, sagte jemand irgendwo in seinem Kopf. Jemand, der so klang wie er selbst. Tony schloss die Augen und fiel auf dem Boden in Ohnmacht.

“Bitte sag mir das niemand mich geküsst hat.”, sagte die Stimme wieder und wieder, immer wieder während er aufwachte. Immer wieder, als wäre er in einer Endlosschleife gefangen. Die Stimme klang definitiv nach ihm und je länger Tony nachdachte, desto besser konnte er sich daran erinnern. Die Wände in seinem Kopf, dick und undurchsichtig, welche in den letzten Wochen so undurchdringbar erschienen, ließen langsam einen Weg hindurch. Einen Weg der Tony zu mehr Stimmen führte. Zu mehr Worte. Mehr Erinnerungen.

“Du hast mir ein Zuhause gegeben, Tony.”, sagte eine andere Stimme. Eine Stimme die er kannte, die er unter tausenden erkennen würde. Steve. Steve, der ihn jeden Tag ansah, mit einem Leuchten in den Augen welches zwischen Schmerz und Hoffnung flackerte, hoffend, das diese Endlosschleife vorbei sein würde, das Tony frei sein würde. Das Tony sich erinnern würde.

“Ein Stark ist aus Stahl, mein Junge.”

Dieses mal als Tony aufwachte war Tony sich direkt sicher, welche Stimme ihn daran hinderte wieder in die Schleife zu fallen. Sein Vater. Ganz sicher. Tony blinzelte mehrfach. Irgendwas entfachten die Worte. Etwas schmerzhaftes und dann kamen die Bilder. Andere Bilder.

Steve auf den Knie, wie er Tony anflehte sich zu erinnern.

Steve, der in jetzt gerade ansah, die blauen Augen fast trüb, mit einem Blick der Tony sagte das Steve sich machtlos fühlte. Besiegt. Bis Tony ihn angrinste, vermutlich fast manisch, und flüsterte “Ich erinnere mich.”

Diese Nacht, während beide einschliefen, lagen sie nebeneinander, Tony in Steve’s Armen. Steve, der Tony’s Nacken küsste, seine Schultern und Wangen. Dieses Mal weil sie erschöpft waren und nicht weil die Schleife sie wieder mit sich riss.

Es war vorbei, zum Glück, und Tony vergrub sich etwas tiefer in Steve’s Armen. Er erinnerte sich.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
